ChronoxRosette Drabble
by HikaSasu
Summary: This is just a drabble done for fun. made for laughs. enjoy it.


**Author's Note:**

Okay, so…this is the first fic thing I've written in a while. My friends and I decided that we should do this and it was pretty fun. Haha. They're supposed to be short, by the way. We only had the time limit of the song to write it. I think my favorite is number two, "Next Go Round" by Nickelback. It's kind of funny.

Also! Most of these don't really go with the lyrics of the song, but I tried to remember to at least put the title in it. I hope you get a good laugh out of these and please don't flame, that's just rude.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Drabble – ChronoxRosette**

**A Thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton**

Chrono looked at Rosette as they walked along the beach, the sun setting and the water splashing against the shore. It wasn't long before they had lay down on the beach, staring up at the array of colors that made up the sky. They both fell into a gentle sleep, both dreaming the same dream of them being together forever and how they would give anything just to be together. Each of their hand's five fingers curled around the other's hand, smiles on each face, both bathed in a pink light coming from the beauty of the sun. Their dreams finally coming true, now that Aion was finally gone and they had nothing to worry about, only being in each other's arms for as long as they both lived.

**Next Go Round - Nickelback**

Red eyes stared into blue ones, smirks on each face. Blond hair flowed down over the blue ones, purple over the red. Sweat trickled down each one's cheeks. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, their hands clasped together. The music stopped then, and both looked up at the audience that applauded their beautiful dancing display. They smiled in unison and then looked at each other, the purple-haired young man touching his lips to the young woman's. "Next!" he called and a new song began as they began to spin, again.

**Mama Said - Metallica**

Rosette sat with Chrono, her fingers interlaced with his. She looked up at the sky and then over to him, her lips curved into a tiny frown. "Joshua and I always wanted to be explorers…just like our parents," she whispered and shook her head, "If we don't find him…then we'll never be able to be like them…and fulfill our dream…" Chrono sighed and shook his head, putting his hand on her cheek, "Don't worry, Rosette…We'll find him. And I'm sure you two will be the best explorers ever," he whispered and leaned in kissing her softly, "I'm sure your parents were great…and that you are doing exactly what your mother would want." Rosette smiled and nodded before embracing him, "Thanks Chrono…I don't know what I would do if you weren't here….I just…I just miss them so much," she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

**Remembering Sunday – All Time Low**

The young man woke from where he slept in the tomb of Mary of Magdalene. He sighed and leaned his head back against her coffin. She had given her life for him and he could do nothing about it. He remembered the girl he had left, then…The new Mary of Magdalene…She was just as beautiful and if not better than her predecessor. He moved out of the tomb, then, going back up to the surface and headed, quickly, to the Magdalene order. He went straight to the head of the order, the same woman as when he had been there. He looked at her as he entered, "Where's Rosette?" he asked, quietly, just to see the young woman's face wrinkle into a sad expression. "Rosette's gone…" she whispered, "She left to find Joshua and…join her parents…"

**Where Do You Go – F. Reuther**

Red eyes stared into orbs of blue as they sat across a candlelit dinner. Their fingers were interlaced together. A veil of white covered the young woman's blond hair and the young man wore a suit. The couple had just been married, ready to go anywhere in the world, anywhere that they could just be together. This was their reminiscing moment, a moment where they could just be alone and think about their past, present and future. "I hope…" the young man began, "I hope that this will last a really long time…"

**One - Creed**

Tear-filled angry eyes stared at the purple-haired demon. A gun was raised to him, "How could you do this to me, Chrono?!" she screamed and the tears slipped down her cheeks, "How could you hurt Joshua?!" Chrono felt tears stinging his eyes and moistening his cheeks, "I had to, Rosette! It was the only way! He would have killed you!" he exclaimed and shook his head, "I couldn't let him kill you…"

"Why not?!" she asked, her voice frantic, angry.

"Because…I can't…I can't go on without you, Rosette. You're my one and only…you know I couldn't do that!" he exclaimed and shook his head, "Go ahead and shoot me! If that's what you want, then it's what I want!"

Rosette shook her head and dropped the gun, running to him and embracing him. "I'm sorry, Chrono…I…You're my only one…too…."

**Fight For Love – Elliot Yamin**

Chrono rushed toward the white-haired demon, "Get off of her!" he screamed. The glasses-wearing demon smirked and held the blond girl to him and growled as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Chrono gave a cry as he made it to the demon and threw a punch at the man's face. He easily dodged, however, and then he was gone. He had disappeared. Chrono gave another cry, this one exasperated. He tried to find him, fighting as long as possible to find Aion.

**Take A Look Around – Limp Bizkit**

Chrono pulled on Rosette's hand and lead her through the trees. He tried to find the easiest way around the brush and trees so that Rosette would not get hurt, mostly because of how clumsy she was. He kept leading her and it had been about fifteen minutes before the two of them made their way into an area of their past. The area was just at the edge of the woods next to a river. The demon looked up at Rosette and sighed before looking out at the river and over to the trees, then to the huge rock that was laying near the river. He gripped Rosette's hand and sighed once more, "Take a look around, Rosette…" he whispered, "Do you remember this place…?"

**Take It To The Limit - Hinder**

Chrono's fingers gripped the edge of the seats in the vehicle. Rosette was driving, again. "Rosette! Slow down!" he exclaimed and tried to hold himself steady. "No way Chrono!" she hollered, "I'm taking this baby to the limit!" Chrono sighed, still holding on for dear life, "But, Rosette! You'll have us killed!" Rosette shook her head, her eyes fixated on the road. "I know what I'm doing Chrono. This mission is to help save the lives of this city, and that's what I'm going to do!"

**The River – Good Charlotte**

Footsteps could be heard. One set of footsteps. A young man walked along the sidewalk that was for the convenience of the citizens to walk along the river. He looked ahead of himself, his hands stuffed in his pockets. This young man did not always walk alone…but the one that he had loved, and still loves, no longer lives on. She was killed in an incident with his worst enemy and this place helped him remember her, remember the good times with her.


End file.
